Dinosaur Puffles
The Dinosaur Puffle is a wild puffle in Club Penguin. They were available to be adopted by members at the Prehistoric Party 2014. They also appeared in the "Club Penguin - Gold Puffle New Horizons" video. How to Hatch Members could adopt Dinosaur Puffles by following the following steps: #Find a Dinosaur Puffle egg in the Dino Dig game. #Bring it to the inner part of the volcano. #Hatch the dino egg by heating it on a hotspot three times. Trivia *They appeared in the "Club Penguin - Gold Puffle New Horizons" video. *Polo Field confirmed that you could adopt and keep them in a meetup. *They were the first Wild Puffles to be adoptable. *They were only adoptable during the Prehistoric Party 2014 making them extremely rare and the most rarest puffle *They were the first puffles to be available for a limited time. *There are three species, each with two Colors. Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus and Stegosaurus. **The Blue Puffle and the Red Puffle will both be Triceratops, the Yellow Puffle and the Pink Puffle will both be''Stegosaurus'' and the Black Puffle and the Purple Puffle will be Tyrannosaurus. *You had to hatch them at the Prehistoric Volcano to obtain them. *Like all other Puffles they can dig for Treasure. *Gary the Gadget Guy owns a blue Triceratops Puffle named Darwin. *They can be used in the games Pufflescape and Puffle Launch, however they currently only appear as the normal colour puffles, for example, a Blue Triceratops Puffle is seen as a normal Blue Puffle in the game screens where you choose a puffle to use. *In honor of the Dinosaur Puffles' discovery, Club Penguin released new merchandise in the Zazzle website. *If you become a non-member and you have Dinosaur Puffles, you can't do anything with them. *Members could adopt more Dinosaur Puffles once they've completed the quest and adopt the last Dinosaur Puffle. *Members could dig for more Dinosaur Eggs in the Dino Dig game and find more Puffle eggs but not in the order of the quest. *Some Dinosaur Puffles have the same poses. Glitches *If you bring for example your black t-rex puffle to the pet shop, the mat will look like a black puffle's mat. *There is a glitch where if you are walking a blue Triceratops Puffle and you sit down, the Puffle will disappear from your player card for a short time. It will keep disappearing and won't reappear if you keep holding down the 'S' key. When you stop holding it down, it will reappear. Types of Dino Puffles *T-Rex- Black and Purple *Stegosaurus- Yellow and Pink *Triceratops- Blue and Red Gallery Triceratops Puffles Blue Triceratops Dino Puffle BTE.png|The Blue Triceratops Puffle Egg BTP.png|The Blue Triceratops Puffle Red Triceratops Dino Puffle RDP.png|A Red Triceratops Dino Puffle RDPF.png|A Red Triceratops Dino Puffle Egg T-Rex Dino Puffles Black T-Rex Dino Puffle BTRPE.png|A Black T-Rex Dino Puffle Egg Hjkl.png|A Black T-Rex Dino Puffle Purple T-Rex Dino Puffle PDP.png|A Purple T-Rex Dino Puffle PTRDP.png|A Purple T-Rex Dino Puffle Egg Stegosaurus Puffles Yellow Stegosaurus Puffle ysdp.png|A Yellow Stegosaurus Dino Puffle ysdpe.png|A Yellow Stegosaurus Dino Puffle Egg Pink Stegosaurus Puffle psp.png|A Pink Stegosaurus Dino Puffle pspe.png|A Pink Stegosaurus Dino Puffle Egg Other DINO DIG.png|A Pink Stegosaurus Dino Puffle ADIN.png|All The Dino Puffles